Siempre
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Aunque tuviesen sus diferencias, aunque no tuviesen ni una sola gota de la misma sangre, aunque se hubiesen distanciado siempre se querrían.


**Disclaimer: **El potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling.

**Nota:** A ver qué digo. Pues bueno, este fic es un regalo para** Lunitadiciembre**, porque hoy es su cumpleaños y como es genialosa, se lo merece y porque no me gusta estar amenazada de muerte si no junto a ciertos personajes *cof cof* así que he escrito esto. Y aunque podría haber sido mejor espero que te guste mi regalo ¡FELICIDADES! :D

* * *

En el segundo piso de la mansión de los Rosier dos niños miraban la lluvia a través de un de las ventanas de la habitación del mayor. Este observaba la lluvia con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes, al contario que su hermanastro, que la miraba con una mueca de disgusto.

—La lluvia es un asco—dijo, haciendo un mohín.

—¿Por qué, Ater? —preguntó el mayor, mirándole de reojo—. Yo creo que es bonita.

Su hermanastro abrió la boca, casi sin poder creer que no estuviesen de acuerdo en algo.

—Jobar, Evan, porque cuando llueve nunca podemos salir a jugar—contestó, como si fuese increíble que Evan no hubiese llegado a esa conclusión.

El mayor frunció el ceño, contrariado.

—Ya…—hizo una breve pausa—. "Nunca" es una palabra fea—dijo mirándole fijamente—, podríamos jugar a que, cada vez uno de nosotros diga "nunca" o "siempre", el que lo haya dicho haga lo que diga el otro. A lo mejor es diver.

Ater se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y qué tengo que hacer ahora? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Evan se quedó pensativo un buen rato.

—Venir a dibujar conmigo—contestó, cogiéndole de la mano para buscar pergamino.

O-o-O

Cuando volvió a su habitación, Evan, que se había ido a buscar su libro de Transformaciones (sin éxito), se encontró a Ater sentado encima de su baúl, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados y el libro perdido sobre su regazo. Tenía los ojos rojos.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó sorprendido—. Dámelo, anda.

Intentó arrebatarle el libro, pero solo consiguió que lo sujetara con más fuerza.

—No—Dijo rotundamente—. No quiero que te vuelvas a ir.

Evan sonrió un poco y se sentó también en el baúl.

—Venga, Ater, porfa—pidió, extendiendo las manos hacia él.

Su hermanastro negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

—Si te lo doy te volverás a ir y me volverás a dejar solo—El labio inferior le temblaba—. Me aburro mucho sin ti.

—Yo también me aburro sin ti—admitió Evan—, pero si no me devuelves el libro me echarán de Hogwarts—mintió— y entonces no podremos estar juntos cuando vayas el año que viene.

—Jo—le devolvió el libro, a regañadientes—. ¿Por lo menos me escribirás alguna carta?

Evan le revolvió el pelo, sonriente.

—Todos los días.

Ater se levantó del baúl y se dirigió hasta la puerta, a medio camino debió cambiar de idea y volvió sobre sus pasos.

—¿De verdad vamos estar juntos?

—Para _siempre_—contestó.

Ater se abrazó a él tan repentinamente que por poco le hizo perder el equilibrio, pero se aguantó y le devolvió el abrazo, al fin y al cabo esa era su parte del trato.

O-o-O

Evan golpeó la puerta de la habitación de su hermanastro. Había corrido escaleras arriba detrás de él, pero Ater era más rápido y le llevaba ventaja. El ambiente en la casa había ido empeorando poco a poco y estaba seguro de que no podría remediarlo de ninguna manera, aunque tampoco había pensado en que las cosas podrían ir a peor por culpa suya.

Volvió a llamar y tras medio minuto la puerta se abrió, dejándole ver a su hermanastro, con el ceño fruncido y una mano en la mejilla.

—Qué. —inquirió secamente, dejándole pasar.

Evan se sentó en el borde de la cama de su hermano y, tras cerrar la puerta, Ater lo imitó.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, enarcando las cejas.

—Deberías ponerte hielo—respondió, señalando el cardenal en la cara.

Se levantó y fue hasta el baño, después salió con un vaso de agua que heló con un movimiento de varita.

—Gracias— murmuró Ater, casi sin mirarle.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Evan, rompiendo el silencio que había inundado la habitación—. Podrías hacerlo. Unirte a nosotros, quiero decir, así le tendrías contento.

Ater le miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y asco y, tras un suspiro, contestó.

—No. Yo no creo en lo mismo que tú y lo sabes—dejó el vaso y se levantó de la cama con los puños apretados—. No voy a cambiar mis ideales, ni por ti ni por nadie.

Había comenzado a alzar la voz. Evan también se levantó de la cama.

—¿Y entonces qué? ¿Me va a tocar dar la cara por ti cada vez que discutáis? Ni de coña.

—Espero no ser _nunca_ tan gilipollas como tu padre y tú.

Ya estaba harto. Evan le empujó, le aprisionó contra la pared y, sin saber muy bien por qué, presionó sus labios contra los de Ater en un beso corto y lleno de frustración. Después le dio la espalda y se dispuso a marcharse.

—Vete a la mierda—dijo, antes de salir por la puerta.

—No me apetece encontrarme contigo y con todos tus amiguitos mortífagos allí—lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que el otro lo oyese a pesar de haberse ido ya.

A partir de ese momento acabarían casi por completo con el cariño que hubo en el pasado.


End file.
